


Luna discovers her and Hermione both share a little extra something between their legs as a result of a spell gone bad. Comments welcome.

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Belts, Bondage, Chastity Device, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Flexibility, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Latex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming, Rules, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Not terribly original, but I wanted to write something like this after watching the movies again. Hermione is late for breakfast and Luna goes up to investigate. She finds more than she expected. Finally someone else like her. Comments very much welcome and I will consider any suggestions for things you'd like to see included in this story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Luna looked down the long table of the great hall, slightly puzzled. Where was Hermione? She wasn't the type to miss breakfast. She stood up from her seat and decided this matter needed further investigation. It would be shocking to anyone if Granger was over-sleeping but anything was possible Luna reasoned with herself. She strode briskly away from the table and headed for the Gryffindor chambers. The main chamber was empty as Luna bounced up the stairs to the girls section. Everyone else was either at breakfast or heading to the first class of the day.

She reached the top of the stairs and glanced around the room. Luna was a Ravenclaw but the layout was similar enough. She'd gotten the password to enter the chambers from listening in on Ron and Harry bickering over their food earlier.

She scanned each bed until she saw a pale leg hanging out from under the covers of one in the far corner. Sleeping! Luna couldn't believe it. She walked over to stand beside the bed and gripped the covers. She pulled them back as she spoke. "Rise and Shine" she said in a sweet tone as she pulled the covers back. Luna's eyes went wide. Hermione was laying naked under the covers and that wasn't all she found surprising. A stiff 6 inch cock was folded up and resting on the girls belly. Lune slapped her hand over her mouth, covering it. 

Hermione's eyes flashed open and she stared up at the dirty blonde hair of Luna Lovegood standing over her. Realisation dawned on her and she reached for the blankets to cover herself. She tried to stammer out a sentence but words were failing her. "I-I-I...Uh..LUNA!. What...W-hy"

Lovegood shushed her with a finger over her mouth. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry"

Hermione pulled the blankets up around her exposed breasts and curled into a ball on the bed. 

Luna giggled. "Oh, Hermione. I see you've had a little accident while practising your spells"

The girl on the bed flushed bright red. She'd been found out and so soon. She'd only over-slept because she'd been up all night trying to "fix the problem"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hermione." Luna tried to assure her. "Look, it happened to me too!"

Lovegood flipped the front of her skirt up and Hermione saw the outline of a bulge pressing against her tights. "Thought I was the only one, honestly"

The brown hair girl breathed a small sigh of relief. At least someone else might have some idea of what she'd been dealing with for the past couple of days.

Luna sat down on the bed next to her and placed on a hand on the covers. "Can I see it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione felt her stomach jump. "S-See it?" she replied. 

"Yeah" Luna replied with ease. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she said as she began rolling her tights down around her thighs. She stopped just above her knees and used her thumbs to pull her panties down to rest on top of the bunched tights. Her pale white cock sprung out from the clothe holding it back. Hermione watched it bounce up and down before settling, pointing straight out towards her. 

Slowly the brown haired girl pushed the covers back down as she straightened her legs. She cursed the morning wood she was still sporting, but thought if she hadn't already been hard...looking at Luna's pretty cock might make her anyway. 

Luna showed no fear as she grasped Hermione's cock with warm fingers, wrapping them around the thickest part of her. Hermione jumped with a start. "Luna" she said in a loud whisper, trying to stay quiet even though she felt like screaming.

"What?" asked Luna with genuine question in her voice. "Don't tell me you haven't tried playing it. When are we going to get a chance like this again?"

Hermione was shocked. "NO, I haven't tried "playing with it" Luna. What is the matter with you?!"

"Oh, don't be such a bore, Hermione. Look, it's actually kinda cute! It's also super sensitive" Luna said as she shifted her grip down, making the other girl's toes curl. 

"Oh S-shit" Hermione gasped. Even just that little touch was amazing. 

"I've got some good news, Granger" Luna said in a cheerful tone. "I know how to fix this little problem. I found the answer last night but I haven't had the time yet to test my theory"

"You do?" replied Hermione. "Well, what is it!"

In response Luna took a gentle hand and cupped both of the balls under Hermione's stiff cock. "We just need to empty these little guys!" she said sweetly. "That's it"

Hermione looked horrified. "You mean we have tooo..."

"Oh don't be such a prude, Granger" the blonde replied. "It's real easy. I'll help you out and you help me out, ok?"

"What do you mean help each other out-" the words caught in her throat as Luna bent down and ran her tongue along the underside of her cock. It throbbed in response to the warm wetness of the girls tongue. She grasp the sheets tightly in her fists. Luna looked up at her with beautiful eyes and continued to lick up and down Hermione's shaft.

She couldn't form words as the blonde gently began squeezing her balls. "It's so simple even stupid boys can do it" joked Luna. "Surely we can take care of this in a timely manner"

Luna reached for Hermione's hand and guided it down between her white thighs. She felt fingers naturally gripping around her pretty girl-cock. Hermione did notice herself staring at it. Milk white like the rest of her skin and very smooth. She guessed it was at least five or six inches in length and felt warm in her hand. She slowly began pumping it up and down as she sat slightly mesmerised by the entire situation. Luna propped herself up on her knees on the bed and pushed her thighs apart as far the partially lowered tights allowed. 

"Here, this helps" Luna said as she spit into her hand and let it fall from her palm onto her cock, which Hermione continued to run her hand up and down. The brown haired girl blushed as she felt the wetness of the spit begin to help her hand slide up and down with a little more ease on Luna's pretty cock.

Hermione licked her lips as she stared. Without saying a word she bent her head forward and took the stiff cock into her mouth. She felt utterly compelled to taste the smooth cock. She felt Luna place a hand on her head and begin to guide her as she began to suck on it.

"Ohh, god that feels incredible, Hermione. You're a natural." moaned Luna. She felt a sensation building in her lower stomach as Hermione began to bob on her cock a little faster and deeper. "Oh-oh shit" Luna managed to stammer out before she exploded into the mouth around her cock. Hermione looked up as the girl just before the first stream of cum hit the back of her throat with a confused look on her face. 

Hermione felt warm fluid splash against the roof of her mouth as well as the back of her throat and she immediately pulled her head off the girl's pulsing cock and coughed and gagged on the surprise load. She angrily turned back to the blonde looking down at her ."What the F-" she began to say but was cut off by another stream hitting her directly in her scowling face. Luna had grasped her own cock and was pumping out more and more of the thick substance. It shot into Hermione's hair and onto her exposed breasts. She could taste it in her mouth and spit it down onto the sheets below her. 

Finally Luna seemed to be running dry as she slowly stopped stroking herself. Hermione looked down at herself. She was covered. She was equally parts furious and insanely turned on. "That's fucking rude, Luna! You didn't even war-" 

Once again the blonde stopped her mid-sentence but this time it was by crashing her mouth down onto Hermione's. She kissed her deeply as Hermione sat paralysed with shock. Luna tasted her own seed on the girl's tongue and wondered if Hermione tasted that yummy. 

She broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. "Sorry, not sorry!" laughed Luna as Hermione pouted at her. "It happened too fast!"

"Tell you what, Granger. I can make it up to you right now" said the blonde with a grin as she pushed Hermione flat on her back against the cum stained sheets. 

Luna shuffled wordlessly down the bed as Hermione watched, still in shock. "Pull your knees up a bit, Hermione" the blonde asked sweetly. "You're going to bloody love this"

She did as she was told, too shocked and far too horny to try and fight the feelings roaring through her. 

Luna slipped her middle finger into her own mouth and made sure to get it good and covered in a layer of spit. Without so much as a warning, she found the tight hole in between Hermione's soft butt cheeks and slide the finger inside her. 

Hermione slapped a hand over her own mouth to muffle the cry she let out. Was that one of her fingers...inside her..private area?! Before she could raise her voice in protest the digit inside her asshole began sliding backwards and forwards. Luna took a hold of her painfully hard cock and began pumping. Hermione gasped and writhed as the blonde fingered her tight hole and stroked her girl-cock. 

Before she had a chance to really think much about what was happening, Hermione felt her newly acquired balls pulling in closer to her pelvis as she climaxed. Long looping ropes of white cum shot up the laying girls body from her cock, landing on her own face. She continued to thrust against the hand gripping her tightly as more as more of her own cum began landing on her naked body, leaving white trails from the tip of her cock.

Her orgasm finished and she collapsed back onto the bed, flat on her back breathing heavy. Luna withdrew the finger from her anus with a wet pop that made Hermione's cock twitch one last time, spurting a few final drops of semen onto her lower stomach. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention something" Luna said as she stood, rolling her tights back up her thighs. The blonde folded her now soft cock back into her panties as she spoke. "You'll need to empty those balls of yours a few times in order to completely reverse the spell and it doesn't work if you try it yourself...believe me" she said smiling down at the panting girl.

"Soooo, I guess I'll see you later then! First class starts in 5 minutes, Granger... and you've made a proper mess of yourself. Don't be late!" Luna said as she bounced down the stairs leading out of the chamber.

Hermione stared as the girl disappeared from view. She could feel the warm sticky cum from both of their cocks combined across her body. "Holy fuck" she whispered into the empty room.


	2. Luna's dominate side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna can't stop thinking about Hermione and her pretty girl cock. This spell is having unforeseen effects on her personality. She sends a raven to meet her in the shrieking shake late at night.

Hermione paced around the dusty room at the top of the shrieking shack and reread the note her owl had dropped off for her earlier. She checked the watch again. Luna was late. She said the shrieking shake and she said 1 am. Hermione looked out at the full moon and wondered where Professor Lupin was at this very moment.

She reached between her legs and felt her semi-hard cock beneath her skirt. Ever since her last orgasm she'd thought of little else apart from having another. She wanted so much more. Things she could barely understand and didn't even want to admit to herself the way she was feeling.

As she stared, the room's only door slowly began to open with a loud creak. A hooded figure entered and quickly closed the door behind it.

"Luna?!" Hermione asked with some panic in her voice. "Is that you?"

She shuddered against the chilly air and hugged the robes tighter to her body.

"Yes, my love." Luna replied from beneath her hood.

"My..love?" Hermione asked while trying to keep the shock out of her voice as the affectionate term. Some small part of her was beginning to warm up at the presence of the other woman and she tried to push down thoughts that maybe Luna would be naked under that robe. These types of feeling had been growing in her since their first passionate meeting along with some more disturbing desires.

Luna spoke again. "Is this little spell putting the same kind of naughty thoughts in your head like it is mine, Hermione?"

Hermione paused and didn't respond. Luna was right and she knew more about this spell than she admitted the last time.

"I've been doing a little research on this type of spell...and I've learned some things...some very interesting things."

"What are you going on about, Luna?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep her voice from wavering.

Luna took a stride closer towards Hermione as she explained.

"First a little test. Tell me how you feel when you hear the following words. Just humour me for a second. First, how do you feel when you hear the word "power".

Hermione turned her head in a quizzical look. "Power" she repeated back. "Nothing jumps out at me"

Luna took another step. "How about the words Dominate, control or command"

"Still nothing" Hermione told her.

"Just as I suspected. You're version of the this spell is slightly different from the one I had had reflected back onto me." Luna explained. "Those words have been filling my mind these last few days waiting to see you and I suspect I know a few that have been rolling around in that head of yours."

Hermione scoffed. "You are being utterly ridiculous. No words have been stuck in my head."

"Service" Luna said loudly.

A switch was flicked inside Hermione as the word entered her ear. It bounced around inside her head at a rapid pace.

"How about the word submission. Or better yet, obedience. Surrender!" Luna said a little more loudly.

Each word hit Hermione like a bludger. Suddenly the room felt hot and sticky. Her cock had twitched at every new word describing this feeling inside her and was now painfully hard and throbbing.

"How did you..." she began before being cutoff.

"You have the submissive version of this spell and I have the dominant one." the girl across from her explained calmly. Hermione felt far from calm.

"D..Dominant version?" Hermione repeated in a haze. "What do you mean?

"It would be easier to show you." Luna said as she flipped back the large black hood and let it fall off her shoulder to the floor. Hermione gasped loudly.

Luna wasn't naked under the robe, not entirely. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail on top of her head, but what she was wearing caused Hermione's knees to weaken. All four of her long silky white limbs were adorned in skin tight black latex coverings. From the tips of her gloved fingers to the tops of her biceps and from her toes to halfway up her thighs. A garder belt clung around the tops of her hips, but nothing covered her cock which hung appallingly free below. Her small breasts were being supported by a bra that seemed only made of straps which rose over her smooth shoulders. The majority of her breasts including her hard nipples were exposed, surrounded and support by the straps.

Hermione tried to swallow only to discover her mouth was entirely dry. She had never seen something so enticing, so sexy. Her entire body felt like it had been lit on fire by what she was looking at.

"Like what you see, my pet?" Luna asked sweetly.

Hermione eventually found her voice, not even stopping to acknowledge she had just been called someones pet. It sounded so natural coming from the girl in front of her.

"Luna..." She began. "Goddess" Luna quickly corrected her.

She rolled the word around on her tongue, savouring the taste. She was in the presence of a Goddess, obviously. She removed her robe, letting it fall to the dusty floor.

"Crawl over here, slave" Luna instructed. "I'm going to take what I want from you and you're going to thank me"

Without even realise she had done it, Hermione was on her hands and knees and had already closed half the distance to her Goddess. She reached Luna and wrapped herself around a latex covered leg, staring up at the girl. "Anything you want."

Luna leaned down and took both Hermione's wrists in a grip with one hand. She pulled the hands up, straightening the girl out on her knees to face her crotch.

"What would you like me to do to you, slut?"

Heroine responded in a whisper. "Fuck me, Goddess."

"LOUDER!" Luna demanded. "Fucking beg for this cock"

Both girls were breathing heavily, over taken with the feelings of lust that this spell had them completely sick with. Hermione was beyond caring. She would say or do anything to please this girl.

"Beg me" Luna snapped.

"PLEASE!" Hermione almost screamed. "I will go crazy if I don't feel you inside me. I want you to take pleasure from my tight little slutty hole. Use me! Treat me like a fucking slut! I belong to you, Goddess. Take your pleasure from me."

Luna had heard more than enough and grabbed the girl by a fistful of her curly hair. She flung over over to the nearby bed, sending Hermione crashing face first into the covers. Her skirt flipped up over her wide hips as Luna stared down at her prize. Luna stood above her and smacked her hard on the ass before frantically tearing a whole in her tights. She spat into her palm and rubbed her own throbbing cock. The latex felt hot on her skin and she thought she might explode if she didn't get a release soon. 

She pressed the head of her cock against Hermione's anus and leaned down over the girl to put her mouth next to her ear. "Take my fucking cock like a good girl" she growled, pushing herself roughly inside the tight entrance. 

Hermione moaned and pulled up a handful of sheets to bite down on. Luna's cock forced its way inside her with a painfully sweet and intoxicating sensation. Her hips were pressed into place by the weight of the girl on top of her, not allowing her to move from her spot as Luna filled her completely. 

"God, you're fucking tight." Luna gasped. She grabbed Hermiones wrists and forced them behind her back. Her arms folded together behind herself as Luna began slowly thrusting inside her. One hand held the wrists together and the other pushed down on the back of the girls head, forcing her face to turn sideways and look back at her Goddess. 

"Thank...You....GODDESS!" Hermoine managed to get out in between gasps as the large cock inside her virgin ass began pumping faster and faster. Her own cock was pressed against the sheets under her, rubbing up and down against the fabric. 

"Take it! Tell me you fucking love it" Luna said as she pounded even harder into the girl below her. The sounds of skin on skin slapping filled the room as she fucked this little slave without mercy. Her balls had felt so heavy these last couple of days that she knew she was going to fill this little bitch up to the brim.

She released the girls wrists and reached under her to tightly squeeze a breast through the fabric of her top. She found the nipple and pinched it hard, drawing a whimper from below her.

"Take my cock, it's what you were born to do" Luna grunted. 

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Hermione cried out. "I'm gunna...I'm GUNNA FUCKING CUM, GODDESS!"

"Fucking cum then, you slut. I want to feel you clench down around my cock as you shoot your pathetic load!" Luna snarled. 

Hermiones cock squirted below her, covering the sheet rubbing against her stomach in sticky liquid. Luna grunted and pushed her cock as deep as she could go as she came inside Hermione. 

"I feel it, Goddess. I feel your seed filling me up. I'm your slut now, I belong to only you."

Luna held herself deep inside Hermione's rectum as she pumped her massive load.

Hermione began to weep tears of joy. "Thank you, Goddess."

Luna looked down as she finally withdrew herself from the girls newly stretched hole. Her cum leaked from the slightly gaped asshole and pooled onto the sheets.

"I've claimed you now, pet. I will continue to claim you every night from now on, is that clear?"

"Yes, Goddess" Hermione managed to get out before falling into the most peaceful sleep of her life.


	3. The new rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna continues to explore her dominate side as Hermione learns her role.

Hermione paced back and forth inside the motel room. Luna had sent another owl to arrange a meeting and the two of them had agreed they would need a little more privacy. Hogwarts had eyes in every painting and spies around every corner. Sooner or later they would get caught and punished for using magic outside of the classroom. A discreet motel on the edge of the Diagon alley seemed like the safest bet. She'd paid for the night and was now just waiting for Luna to arrive. Nervousness was eating away at her insides. The thrill of the last time they had met like this had lit a fire inside her that had only grown since then. She wanted more and Luna had to be the one to give it to her.

She heard a key being pushed into the doors lock and watched it turn. The door pushed open and Luna stood on the other side with a big grin on her pale face. "Fancy meeting you here, Granger." she said with a chuckle as she made her way into the room. Luna closed the door behind herself and made sure it was locked before turning back to her partner. Hermione stood covered in the bathrobe she wore and waited. 

Luna looked her up and down as she raised an eyebrow. "I see you listened to the instructions in the letter and won't be wasting any of my time. Show me, slave. Show me what is mine."

Hermione let the robe drop to the floor around her ankles. She was completely naked apart from a leather collar that clung tightly around her throat and the pink plastic chastity cage snuggled fitted around her soft cock and balls. 

Luna drank in the sight of her body as she quickly began stripping off her own clothes. "The collar is a nice touch, pet. I never want to see you without again. Is that clear? You wear that cage until I say you can take it off. You are only allowed to come if I say so"

Hermione answered quickly. "Yes, Mistress". She'd given up the idea of fighting the urges of the spell and had surrendered herself to them instead. She didn't know how long its effects would last but she was having too much fun to stop herself now. Luna was naked now and she slowly walked over to Hermione who stood waiting. "I want to try a little something, pet." Luna said with a grin. 

"What would you like from me, Mistress?" Granger said obediently.

Luna reached up and took the girls breast in her hand, rubbing the nipple between her thumb and index finger. Hermione moaned at the touch and her lips instinctively parted.  
"I want to see just how good you are at sucking my dick." Luna said. "I want to fuck that pretty little know-it-all mouth of yours, Granger. Would you like that? You want me to treat your mouth and throat like my personal fuck toy? You can just be a good little sissy slut in your pretty little cage while I take whatever kind of pleasure I want from your body."

Hermione felt her stomach doings flips as she listened to herself being degraded. "Yes, Mistress. I want all of that." she said breathlessly. She wanted to be used and enjoyed by Luna, she was desperate for it. The need to serve her kept her awake at night and she longed to be taken by her again. 

Luna smiled. "Good. Then get on your back on the bed, slut. Head hanging over the edge and looking up at me."

Hermione did as she was told, wondering what Luna had in mind as she watched the blonde reaching for her want. "I looked a little spell that should help you be a good little slut" she said, aiming her wand toward Hermione. "Gagusrelaxious" she said quickly as a small burst of white light shot from the tip of her wand. Hermione didn't feel anything thing and saw no change but Luna seemed satisfied. "That spell just temporarily disables your gag reflex. It should make it much easier for you to serve my cock properly."

Hermione didn't know if the spell had even worked as she climbed onto the bed, rolling over onto her back. She shuffled backwards on her elbows until her head hung over the edge. She looked up at Luna who approached and pressed the tip of her cock against Hermione's soft lips. The pale blonde looked down at the naked slave below her and greedily pushed her cock into the warm mouth that opened up for it. She knew the spell had worked when he felt the head of her cock slide over the tongue and past the barrier of Hermione's throat. She groaned as the tight wetness of the girls throat as she kept herself buried as deep as she could go for a few moments. Hermione's own trapped cock strained against its plastic cage as she felt Luna slowly beginning to move. 

Luna had been waiting for this for days and didn't feel very patient. One her hips started moving she didn't want to stop as she began pumping her cock in and out of the throat below her. "Oh god, that feels so fucking good." she growled. She could feel the thick spit from the throat around her coating her and making it even easier to slide backwards and forwards. Hermione heard the depraved wet sounds coming from her own mouth but she didn't care. She loved them and loved the drool that leaked out past her lips and dripped onto her nose and forehead. She was being used like a object and had never been more turned on in her life.

Luna reached down and gripped Hermione's tits in both hands as she fucked her face. The bugle of her cock was clearly visible in Hermione's throat as she looked down in amazement. She could feel her swinging balls slapping against Hermione's face but she didn't care. "That's a good slut" she moaned. "Take my cock just like that."

The blonde could feel herself getting close so she pulled her hips backwards, freeing herself from the mouth around her cock. Hermione gasped for breath and spit onto the floor. "Oh, right." Luna said. "Even a good slut like you does need air. Take a deep breath because the next time I start I'm not stopping until I come."

"Yes...Mistress!" Hermione gasped in between breathes. 

"Open up, slut" Luna commanded, gripping her cock and sliding it back inside Hermione's warm mouth. She wasted no time in getting back to her furious pace as she abused Hermione's throat. Once again she was quickly approaching climax and this time she wasn't about to stop herself. "Here it comes, slut. Get ready to swallow my load. I'm going to come down this pretty little throat of yours."

Hermione prepared herself as she listened to Luna's breathing increase. The blonde cried out as she spurted cum down Hermione's throat who swallowed as fast as she could. "OHh my GOD" Luna screamed as she continued to spill herself down the girls throat. "Swallow every drop!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice and dutifully made sure not a single drop went anywhere but down into her stomach. She felt full of the warm salty liquid and savoured the taste. The trapped cock between he legs slowly leaked clear liquid from the slit at her tip. She was desperate to climax herself and wondered if Luna would allow it. 

Once Luna had finished she pulled her cock free with a wet pop and looked down at the spit covered face below. "Thank you, slut. Now we can continue onto round 2."


	4. The life of a toy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns that Luna is very creative with the ways she wants to dominate her. Spells and good old fashion latex combine the best of all worlds.

Luna reached into the small bag she had brought with her and produced a bundle of shiny black material and a long leather belt. Hermione watched her from the bed. She rested on her elbows and absent mindlessly used a finger to wipe up the spit and cum from her face that had mixed together and scoop it into her mouth.

"Are you going to tie me up, Goddess?" Hermione asked with excitement in her voice. "You're going to tie me up and use me just how you want?". She felt breathless as Luna approached with the her arms full of supplies.

"Yes, pet. That's what I am going to do. Stand up on the bed." Luna commanded.

Hermione stood. Her cock was throbbing inside the pink plastic cage that contained it and she wanted desperately to beg for Luna to let her be free. It was a struggle to keep herself quiet but she didn't want to upset Luna and have her stop what she was about to do to her. "My body is yours." she said instead.

Luna smiled as she dropped the pile a pile of latex coverings onto the bed sheets before reaching for her wand. She pointed at the pile and quickly whispered a spell that Hermione did not recognise. The shiny black material sprung to life suddenly and dangled in the air a foot from the tip of Luna's wand. With a flick of her wrist she directed the material towards the standing Hermione and it obediently raced towards the girl. Hermione gasped as she felt herself being engulfed in the material. The enchanted black covering blacked out her vision as it secured itself around her head and neck and began crawling down her body. Only a hole large enough for her mouth, chin and the bottom half of her nose was free from her new outfit. Hermione felt but could not see her arms and upper torso being completely encased to her very finger tips. Just her mouth and genitals remained free of the material as it finished its journey over her body at her individually wrapped toes. She stood stand still as Luna watched hungrily. 

Luna lowered her wand with great satisfaction staring up at the latex clad pet before her. "Now you're starting to look like a proper fucktoy. My personal fucktoy. How do you like your outfit, slut?"

Hermione rubbed her gloved hands over her body and up her compressed breasts. "I love it" she breathed. The sensation of the tightly fitting material on every almost inch of her skin was overwhelming. "Thank you, Goddess. I want to be the perfect fucktoy for you."

Hermione yelped as she felt hands pull her feet out from under her, bringing her crashing down onto the bed onto her back. She giggled, enjoying the element of surprise provided from the hood covering most of her head and face.

"You look good like this, pet. Nothing more than a pair of holes for my cock to enjoy." Luna growled as she crawled on top of the girl. She reached down and gripped Hermiones' balls, still tightly contained behind the plastic ring of her cage. "These are mine too." she said as she squeezed them. Hermione yelped again and whimpered. "Yes, Goddess. They belong to you."

"What belongs to me, pet?" Luna asked. "I want you to tell me about all the things I now own that you use to have control over."

Hermione swallowed as she mentally listed them off in her own brain before speaking again. "You own my mouth, Goddess. My lips are here to kiss and suck and my tongue is for licking. My throat is for you to fuck."

Luna smiled as she reached for the leather belt. "That's good, pet. What else is mine now?"

Hermione swallowed nervously, happy she had impressed her Goddess so far. "My little sissy cock and balls belongs to you. Thank you for locking them up until you might have need of them. They don't belong to me and I shouldn't get to play with them unless you say so. I exist to provide pleasure, not to take it unless you specifically allow it."

Luna felt her own cock throb at the words coming from this girl. She had learned so much so quickly and it was building her desire to ravage the girl right on the spot. 

The pale blonde gripped Hermiones' latex clad thighs and pushed them up and backwards. Hermione allowed herself to be folded as her ankles came to rest on either side of her head. She had always been flexible and was glad to show her Goddess just how accommodating her body could be. Luna looked down and allowed a string of spit to fall from her lips and land on Hermiones' now completely exposed anus.

"I don't think that's all" Luna said teasingly as she lifted the girl off the bed slightly in order to slide the belt underneath the middle of her back. "I think you're missing an important one."

Hermione swallowed once more before she continued. "My ass is your toy to fuck anytime you want as roughly as you want for however long you desire. This hole is yours to enjoy and ruin. Please ruin me, Goddess." She begged. 

Listening as she worked, Luna looped the belt around the girls thighs and through itself just below Hermione's breasts and pulled it tight. With it locked tightly around the backs of her knees stomach, Hermione was completely stuck and forced to keep her ankles pulled all the way back to nearly behind her head. Being folded in half like this forced her hips to turn upwards and completely exposed her privates. Her caged cock and balls stood out from the smooth skin of her ass cheeks as Luna admired her handy work.

"You're almost ready, pet. Just need to make your hands don't wander." Luna said as she reached for a pair of handcuffs. Hermione heard and then felt the cuffs click into place around both her wrists before the metal links connecting them was pulled backwards behind her head. She heard another soft click as they were secured to a small metal loop on the back of her head that she only knew now had been their the whole time. She felt the pull against the material on the back of her head every time she tried to move her hands from the locked position behind her head.

Folded in half on her back and presented with her hands locked behind her head, Hermione was now fully bound and unable to move more than a wiggle as she tested her restraints. Her thighs already ached with delicious tension as they were force so far backwards. 

Luna spun her own naked body around on top of Hermione and positioned her bottom just above the girls face. "Here is how things are going to work today, pet. I'm going to use your body for as long as I want and you're not allowed to come. I'm going to try and force your body to betray you and you will be punished for each time you lose control."

"P-Punished, Goddess?" Hermione said shakily. 

"That's right, slut. I said punished." Luna replied in a serious tone. "If you can't control yourself and orgasm without my permission you need to be punished." She flicked Hermiones' caged privates with a finger causing the girl to cry out. "Each time I see this pathetic little cock of your shooting off is another week you will be forced to wear this cage after tonight. During your time in the cage you will see me every evening but only so you can pleasure me orally. You will remain fully clothed while you suck me and be totally silent as I take what I want from your mouth and throat. From the time you enter the room to the time I'm done filling that pretty little mouth of yours up you will not say one word. You will swallow what I give you to swallow and walk home wearing the stains from anything you spill. Then you will leave without saying a single word. Do I make myself very clear, slut?"

Hermione felt a sense of dread at the idea of disappointing Luna and also at being trapped inside her cage. She'd only been wearing it for a short amount of time and already its tight constraints were frustratingly restrictive. She didn't realise how long she had been silent as she unpacked the information inside her own head until she felt and heard a crack of skin on latex.

Luna slapped the both the backs of Hermiones' thighs with the flat of her palm. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she repeated in a much louder tone.

Trying not to stumble over her words Hermione squeaked out her response. "Yes! Y-yes God-Goddess. I understand"

"Good" Luna replied as she gently rubbed the spots on Hermione she had struck before reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks. "Good little sluts respond when their masters ask them questions. Don't make me repeat myself again, I don't like repeating myself. The next time you don't answer me I will paddle your ass so red you won't sit comfortably for a week. Now be a good little slut and eat my ass". 

Hermione felt her cock twitch inside its cage as Luna lowered herself onto the girls waiting tongue. Immediately she was overtaken by the warmth and smell of her Goddess. It was intoxicating to her as she felt Luna settle down on top of her ride. 

"Ohhh mmm yeah don't be shy." Luna moaned as she felt the girls wet tongue sliding over her puckered hole. Hermione licked and then sucked on her Goddess' tight hole before sliding the tip of her tongue inside. Luna shuddered as she reached for her wand.

Luna touched the tip of the wand against the plastic of Hermiones' cage and spoke. "Vibratus" she moaned aloud as the mouth below her continued to prod and penetrate her asshole. Hermione writhed violently underneath her as the wand suddenly caused the entire chastity device to vibrate. The messy brunette trapped inside the latex couldn't make much noise as Luna pressed herself down harder onto the lower half of her face. 

"I never said I would play fair" Luna said with a giggle as she looked down and watched a bead of clear precum form at the tip of her slaves trapped cock. "Look at this pathetic little thing, it's already leaking! You're going to be trapped in that cage for weeks!" she said with a maniacal laugh.

Hermione groaned as the sound of buzzing filled the room and she knew her Goddess was right.


End file.
